Damned Friendship
by Quarantine.Wings
Summary: She paused and I waited for the final outcome I knew was coming. "…I'll do it. Just for a day." She smiled and I did as well. Her life was mine now. Ellen's POV. Pregame.


"Just for a day." I had been practicing using this 'nice and pleasant' tone, my dull eyes focused and sad looking, set on my supposed 'friend'. "Just for a day," I murmured again, a pleading look crossing my face. She said nothing so I continued on, "I'm so sick, and this body of mine cannot handle much. It always hurts, it's always painful no matter what I do." My long lashes fluttered gently, my violet hair hung over my shoulder loosely. I admit that I'd miss these features, but the green-eyed girl before me was just as beautiful. I gazed at her longingly, imagining seeing through her perfect vision, ad those soft strands caressing my back.

Viola looked so uncertain, probably on the part about switching bodies, still. It was a reaction I expected. After all, she had befriended a witch. She still had some trouble fathoming the powers I had. It didn't matter. I knew she was far too nice for her own good so luring her in would be easy.

"…I don't know," The golden-haired beauty mumbled, looking down at the ground. I sat on the wooden floor with a pillow in my lap and a blanket wrapped around my form. I had so much potential yet my body wasn't up to even the simplest tasks. My body felt sore from too much bed rest. It was tiresome just getting out of bed every day. I felt like I would die from my bones unable to support me at times, they were so unused.

"I promise. Just for a day. I just want to have a day with no pain, where I can enjoy myself-" I paused, my voice cracking just the slightest. Again, a trick I had been practicing. A well taught witch should be able to do this much at least. I had also been working on this speech for a while now. When you wanted something you had to use charm, but this girl fell for even the most unbelievable tones.

"-Please. I know it sounds absolutely crazy but please. Just a day. We are friends. Right, Viola?"

Viola eyed me with unusually trusting eyes. This girl was far too easy, and I had to bite my lip to hide the Cheshire grin wanting to form. I could hear the cat mewing from down the hall knowingly. I had her. I just needed to seal the deal with this foolish girl. She came towards me, her dress fluttering as she sat before me and took my hand. "You…you are sick. And we are friends. So…so long as it's just a day…."

She paused and I waited for the final outcome I knew was coming.

"…I'll do it. Just for a day." She smiled and I did as well. Her life was mine now.

"Tomorrow?"

She simply nodded and I stood there imaging what it would feel like to have such wondrous energy.

* * *

She screamed so loud. Of course, who wouldn't when you had just gouged out your own eyes and chopped off your own legs? I smirked at her pain. Originally my own, I inflicted upon her ten times the pain of what I had carried. The pure exhaustion and illness from that- that _thing _that was my body –it was a heavy burden and I wanted her to feel what I had felt for my entire life.

I watched her struggle, grasping at her face and pulling her arms away in alarm. The red stained her fingers- the fingers that were once mine. She lay on the floor wiggling unnaturally while the body contorted with the pain. I slightly cringed remembering that pain but then shook away the thought with a quick dismiss. It was no longer mine.

I stepped towards her and she wiggled around even more, gasping for a decent breathe she couldn't get.

"Oh dear Viola, do act _somewhat _like a lady." I muttered, a small giggle pouring from my now pink lips.

I couldn't help but think she looked like something out of a horror movie. It made me chuckle and she shot her head in my direction. I assumed her to be upset and crying judging by the way her lower lip jutted out. She started screaming loudly, screeching to where she assumed I was standing.

"_Really _Viola, it _is not _that bad!" I petted her violet hair – the one thing I'd miss – and caressed her cheek gently. She latched onto my wrist with desperate fingers.

"Please! Ellen, please switch us back-! Why-! What happened to your legs?! To your eyes!? This wasn't part of the deal!" She screamed, crimson tears running down her cheeks and dropping onto the floor.

"No. This wasn't part of the deal. At least- not the part you knew about." I smirked though she couldn't see and kneeled before her. The poor girl was lying on her stomach and clawing at the floor, frantically throwing her head in every direction trying to get her bearings. Both my hands rested beneath her chin and directed her nonexistent gaze towards me.

"Really Viola," I whispered and leaned close. "Making deals with a witch? You are truly too naïve. If anything you deserve this. Consider it a lesson."

She grabbed onto me again, hysterical of this sudden change in plans. I pitied her. She was far too friendly with others and cared a bit too much. Her body fell limp against me, and if not for her constant sobbing, I would have sworn she passed out.

"Please Ellen-! Make it stop!" Her sob raked my ears but it was my voice I kept hearing. It was bothersome, to hear that pathetic voice, the one that use to belong to me and I glared at her. "Please Viola, stop that screeching." I didn't want to hear that terrible sound. My old sick voice. I didn't even want to see that old sick body. I huffed and went to a drawer stand, remembering stashing things for emergencies such as this and pulled out a bottle.

"Viola please! Give me a moment to make this potion and I'll change us back!"

I huffed and felt satisfied when she had grown silent, though still sobbed into her bloodied hands. Little did she know that one, I no longer had my magic abilities and two, which we can only switch if _both _parties agree to it. I obviously don't. Even if I hadn't done all those gruesome things to it I wouldn't want it back. I petted the lovely dress, admiring how my new and lovely form felt. I was so energized and happy, the weight of being sick lifted from me and staying back with viola. She'd be stuck with it from now on.

I swiftly turned back to her. She began screaming again and I finally stomped the ground to grab her attention. I had to bite back the annoyed huff. Though I was beyond irritated with hearing that voice I put on my sweetest tone and put a delicate finger under her chin so that she was facing me again.

"I have some medicine." My voice rolled like silk. It brightened her immediately and she perked up, pushing her palms against the floor to sit up. I saw the pain etch into her features from the motion.

"Let me help, Viola. After all I caused this pain."

Like the fool she is she believed me again. Her hand took the odd vile from my hand without question, the contents splashing around inside. Only I could see the small bubbles forming and smiled as I helped her gulp it down, making sure every drop went down her throat. My cat mewled nearby, pleased with how this devious plan was developing and smiled at the thought of more souls. I needed no cure for this illness anymore. As she sucked the contents down he came to stand within the room, sitting in the doorway. His tail swished so casually as he watched in curiosity.

A peaceful silence fell over us for a moment and Viola sat there, looking relieved, before a dawning crossed her face. The scream that resounded from the form before me wrecked into my ears. They rang slightly from being so close to the noise. She clawed suddenly at her throat, leaving blood trails and scratches across her neck as the screams died into gurgles. Blood spilled from her mouth and flowed freely, the stained liquid a slight brown color as it mixed with the item she had just poured down. I pulled away and she groped the air, desperate to find me.

If she didn't look terrifying before she certainly did now.

"-Ell-…yn…"

"Hal…"

I grinned and laughed, getting to my feet in one swift movement.

"Did I not just tell you to never trust a witch? After all I did to you _still _trusted me! Such a foolish girl!" I laughed crazily, already knowing I had won this game before it started. "No matters my lovely, you aren't the first and surely won't be the last!"

"-Ar….wh….tha…"

"Change us back? Why would I do such a thing?" I chuckled, smiling down at the new creation. "You don't deserve this healthy, wonderful body Viola. Someone who will use it to its full potential should have such a wondrous form." The devious smile came as the cat strolled into the room, a lazy smirk forming his features as he looked from me to the purple-haired girl covered in blood.

She moaned, the sounds turning into gurgles, as she clawed at the floor with desperation. I was surprised she hadn't passed out from the pain. I could only smile and nudged her with my foot. She cringed, her sightless gaze zeroing on me with accusation.

"Don't worry. I will take good care of your father, Viola."

I left her there, the sounds of her groaning fading away from my ears as I left her in that room.


End file.
